


You Rule Them, Don't Let Them Rule You

by LyingHonesty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went to Hell to pull Dean out, but as soon as he got there, he forgot why he was there. The demons took advantage of this and put him on the throne. Twenty long years go by in Hell before Gabriel shows up, and he forces Sam to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Rule Them, Don't Let Them Rule You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as part of a larger story which I may or may not come back to at some point

It went against his entire nature to let the archangel close. Angels killed demons, that was just the way of things, and he didn’t have much of a death wish. But he remembered this angel, like a past life – his life on Earth was a past life, to him – and he found himself inexplicably trusting him.

“My king -”

“Be quiet, Ruby,” Sam snapped. The demon fell silent immediately, though she didn’t look happy about it. Sam stepped forward, slowly, and the angel held his ground. The moment Sam touched the angel’s skin, he felt a distantly familiar pull, and Hell dissolved around him. Then the angel was pushing him, rough and powerful, slamming him into a wall. The Boy King gasped, temporarily stunned by the display of power. A growl rumbled deep in his throat, but he fell silent quickly when he felt the angel press a divine blade to his throat.

“Sammy,” the angel whispered. “Sammy, Sammy. Sam.”

He shook, the familiarity of the tone racing through his memories and dragging up emotions he only barely recognized. He whined, high and miserable, at the pain the feelings brought him. “G…..abri….el…” The angel smirked and lips descended on his own, a reward. He parted his lips and welcomed the tongue that seemed so familiar and yet not.

“I let you touch my wings,” Gabriel said, his voice a low growl. “I trusted you with my Grace, my freedom, my flight. Do you trust me, Sama’el?” Sam closed his eyes, the power used in speaking his true name arcing through him like electricity. He tipped his head back, bumping it lightly against the wall behind him, baring his throat to the powerful being before him in a show of submission that was instinctual, bone deep. This angel could destroy him with a thought, and it sent fear through him, but also a thrill and desire.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I do.” Stupid and reckless as it was, the King of Hell was rolling over and showing his belly to this creature before him, this archangel, who had all the power and reason needed to kill him then and there. He felt the blade being pressed harder against his skin, but he didn’t react. In spite of his demonic reflexes and instincts telling him that angels were dangerous and he should kill this one, a deeper, baser instinct told him that this one wouldn’t kill him.

Sam felt the drag of divine metal over his skin, felt the burn of a blessed weapon breaking skin and drawing blood. It took all his control to not arch into it. He knew they had never done this before. His body remembered Gabriel, remembered every inch of him, but it didn’t remember this pain. It was new. And it was sweet. His clothes fell away, nothing holding him to the wall anymore but his own will and the angel blade moving over his skin.

“Gabriel,” he whimpered. “Why…. why are you here?”

“You can be King of Hell, Sammy, but you have to know who you are first, or the very demons who claim to serve you will twist you to fit their needs. You be the King of Hell. Not them.” Sam threw his head back, slamming it against the wall as he groaned and hissed, Gabriel’s blade cutting into him, digging deep and drawing blood. Gabriel caught it on his fingers and brought it to Sam’s lips. “Remember the taste of Ruby’s blood, Sam? Taste, yours isn’t the same. All demon blood tastes the same.” At the press of Gabriel’s blade against his ribs – angled, Sam knew, so that Gabriel could easily slide it between the bones and pierce his heart – Sam obediently wrapped his tongue around Gabriel’s blood-coated fingers and immediately knew something was wrong.

Ruby’s blood had always had a bitter tinge to it, sulfur obvious and brimstone just there in the background. Sam’s blood was different. It was sweet, with an earthy hint, like coffee or something similar. There was no sulfur, no brimstone, nothing that even resembled the taste or scent of hell, in spite of being there for twenty years already. “I don’t understand,” he breathed, the moment Gabriel pulled his hand away.

“I can’t tell you yet, Sam, they won’t let me. Just know, now, that your power isn’t demonic, and you don’t need demon blood.”

Gabriel crushed Sam’s lips with his own, and the Boy King bent to his will with little fight. Light touches, rough drags, bruising grips, harsh bites and soothing licks made up their lovemaking - and it was lovemaking. Sam knew it by the way fire raced in his veins, burning him alive. Sam knew that in life on Earth, the burn had only been warmth, curling within him after the barest glance from Gabriel. But here, where Sam ran cold, frozen, in spite of all the other demons who ran hot as the sun, the warmth of love burned and scorched him.

Gabriel pressed his angelic Grace right up against Sam’s demonic Mercy, and they both groaned at the sparks of barely there pain that just amplified the sensations. Sam whined and whimpered, nails scrabbling on Gabriel’s back, seeking purchase as Gabriel marked him with teeth and nails and Grace, renewing old claims that had faded in Hell. When Sam came, the memories of his life slammed into him like a train. Meeting Loki, Dean finding Cas, Dean losing Cas when he refused to see, prank wars, Raven and Coyote, Chamuel, pixies, King’s Park, ghosts, demons, ghouls, his father throwing a bottle of whiskey at his head, leaving for Stanford, fighting with Dean, Dean coming back, Jess, fire, demons, premonitions, telekinesis, Azazel, Loki tricking them, dying, Dean made a deal, LokiLokiLoki….no Gabriel! Dean went to Hell.

Sam gasped and his eyes flew open. “Gabe!” He lurched forward and the archangel held him, gently soothing his shaking form. Sam clutched to him like his life depended on it and tried to sort all the memories, the emotions, that had been locked up the moment he set foot in Hell. Gabriel watched as Sam’s eyes began to flicker and change. His human hazel, demon black, Azazel’s yellow. The colors cycled rapidly before settling on hazel with a yellow ring. Gabriel smiled. He had his Sam back. “Where’s Dean?”

“Why don’t we ask your little demonic sweetheart?”

Sam’s pupils dilated, filling his eyes until nothing human was left, and he grinned. “Let’s.”


End file.
